Flashback
by TateLangdon1994
Summary: The TARDIS has dropped the doctor and clara somewhere the doctor never expected her to go, nor could even fathom her being able to reach. the doctor must come face to face with some of his worst decisions and worst moments of his excruciatingly long life, all while keeping clara safe and sound. please do review! rated k for scenes of war and gore.


p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" The doctor whipped around the console of the TARDIS wildly as it thrashed around. /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;"Clara still in toe with each step behind the doctor while trying not to fall all the same./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;"Sparks and smoke flew and crashed from all around the console until the TARDIS stopped and landed with that familiar thud. The doctor pulled the screen around to him to get a peak at just where they had landed./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""Alright then, lets see where she dropped us this- " his face immediately drops to one of shock as his mouth hangs open on the last bit of his sentence./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""doctor?" Clara asks with slight concern as she steps closer to him. "doctor, is everything alright?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""That cant be right.. No, no.. It seems that we're in the kasterborous constellation, but she wont tell me where in it we are" The doctor stepped away from the console and past Clara and towards the doors. Clara trotting along behind him as fast as she can manage to keep up with the time lord./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""Doctor!? What's going on, what's so bad about the kasterborous constellation?" Clara asks as she halts to a stop behind the doctor nearly crashing into him./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""Clara" the Doctor turns to face her with that look she knows all to well when something bad was afoot. "stay close to me. Whatever happens,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanstay close to me". He then whips back around and throws the doors of the TARDIS open and immediately the duo are greeted with a scene most horrific. Explosions going off in every direction, screams and gunfire can be heard for miles all around them, the night sky filled with terror and smoke. The Doctor stands at the front of his TARDIS in complete awe at the sight before him, a single tear running down his cheek and its in this moment that Clara notices the doctors face. Its one of complete and total terror and agony. She taps him on the shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""doctor, where are we?! We've landed in the middle of a complete warzone! Doctor? Do you know where we are?" she asks with a look of concern on her face./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;""we..we are….we've landed in the middle of the last great time war Clara". The doctor looks at her with complete shock. "this cant be right, its impossible for us to have landed here. Gallifrey was placed in a pocket dimension, we can not be here, we must go back inside of the TARDIS." with that the familiar whirring of the TARDIS can be heard behind them and they both turn at the same time to witness the TARDIS dematerializing and the doctor dives for her just as she completely disappears leaving him in the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"NO! DON'T LEAVE NOW OF ALL TIMES YOU BLASTED GIRL!" the doctor kicks up some dirt from where the TARDIS just was a few moments ago and turns back to Clara. The sounds of war can heard from all around them. " what are we going to do now doctor? I mean, you do have a plan right?"/p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;"The doctor fixes his hair before turning to what sounds like a great battle taking place just past the buildings in the distance. He fixes his bowtie before walking. " we have to get to my safe place before we do anything else, but we'll have to get past the battle of arcadia in one piece first"./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: 'Baskerville Old Face'; font-size: 12.0pt;" /p 


End file.
